Ostatni element układanki
by Ilianka
Summary: Miniaturka o życiu Paulette Marticielli.


**Opowiadanie dedykuję mojej kochanej Pauli :***

Przeciągnęła się jak kotka. To łóżko było wyjątkowo miękkie i dobrze się na nim spało. Wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia powoli napływały do jej mózgu tworząc spójną układankę. Przekręciła się na lewy bok i przytuliła do pleców mężczyzny leżącego obok niej. Pogładziła dłonią jego nagie ramię i lekko pocałowała. Przymknęła leniwie powieki, pozwalając swoim myślom płynąć własnymi ścieżkami.

_Tak naprawdę jej życie było jedną, wieloelementową układanką. Każdy z klocków był rozrzucony w innym miejscu i żeby osiągnąć prawdziwe szczęście musiała wybrać się w „podróż dookoła świata", jak ją często nazywała. Zaraz po skończeniu szkoły wyjechała, by odnaleźć wszystkie elementy. _

Wsunęła swoją ciepłą rękę w jego zimne dłonie. Kompletnie do siebie nie pasowali. Ona – miła, sympatyczna, dobra i ciepła kobieta, On – zimny drań. Jedyne, co ich łączyło, to siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie i wspólny dom – Slytherin. Ona była jedyną osobą, która zwracała na niego uwagę. Opiekowała się nim, pomagała mu, zawsze mógł na niej polegać, chociaż była od niego młodsza. Często przesiadywali wieczorami przy kominku i na zmianę czytali swoje zadania domowe, fragmenty ulubionych książek, lub po prostu rozmawiali o trudach życia. Teraz, kiedy wróciła do kraju, zrozumiała jak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

_Po krótkim pożegnaniu wsiadła do pociągu. Lubiła ten środek transportu, był o wiele wygodniejszy od teleportacji. Pomachała mu na do widzenia i ruszyła w drogę. Całą podróż do Walii patrzyła na kolorowe łąki rozciągające się za oknem wagonu i rozmyślała o szczęściu. Babcia zawsze powtarzała jej, że szczęście to nie jedna osoba czy zdarzenie. Szczęścia trzeba szukać, a znaleźć je można w każdej rzeczy, choćby w kwiatku, gałęziach, deszczu czy w oczach. Dlatego, wiedziona intuicją wyruszyła w podróż swojego życia. Jej plany były oczywiste. Spędzenie roku w Walii u cioci Gwean, później rok we Francji u dziadka Roberta, kolejny rok we Włoszech u koleżanki mamy – Monic, a na koniec rok w Stanach Zjednoczonych u wujka Archiego. Później już tylko powrót ze swoim szczęściem do Londynu._

Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tych planach. Przejechała palcami po złocistych włosach Chwyciła jeden kosmyk i przejechała nim delikatnie po szyi Severusa. Poruszył się niespokojnie i cicho syknął. „No tak," – pomyślała – „prawdziwy wąż.". Szczerze się uśmiechnęła i ułożyła głowę powrotem na czarnej, aksamitnej poduszce.

_Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, ale tylko do pewnego czasu... Będąc we Francji, poznała Nickiego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że babcia nie miała racji mówiąc o układance, że każda osoba miała określonego partnera życiowego i tylko on mógł przynosić szczęście. Po kilku miesiącach zamieszkali ze sobą w jednym z wielu podobnych do siebie domków na peryferiach Paryża. Każdy dzień spędzali na rozmowach, spacerach czy zwyczajnych imprezach z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy po dwóch latach Paulette wspomniała o ślubie, Nickie burknął coś niezrozumiale, a dzień później wyprowadził się do ich wspólnej koleżanki. _

Uśmiechnęła się. „Jaka ja byłam wtedy głupia... Miałam ledwie ponad dwadzieścia lat.". Oczy błyszczały jej na samą myśl o Nickie'm. Lubiła go, być może nawet go kochała, ale traz cieszyła się z takiego obrotu spraw. Gdyby wtedy doszło do tego ślubu, byłaby teraz zapewne matką kilku dzieciaków i zastanawiała by się, czy Nickie jest z Margaret czy znalazł już sobie inną kochankę...

_Wyjeżdżając z Francji przeprosiła w duchu babcię Aurelię przyznając jej rację. Pełna optymistycznych myśli kontynuowała swoją podróż. Ostatnim punktem jej planu, był roczny pobyt u wujka Archiego. Tak jej się spodobało w tym ogromnym państwie, że została tam na całe dwa lata. Spotykała się z wieloma ludźmi, ale jej sercem zawładnął młody malarz – Rod. Najpierw pozowała mu do obrazów, później się zaprzyjaźnili, aż w końcu zostali parą. Było im razem cudownie. Dzięki przepięknej modelce, obrazy Rod'a sprzedawały się jak świeże bułeczki. W dniu, kiedy wybierali meble do ich nowego, wspólnego mieszkania, Paulette dowiedziała się, że Rod jest ojcem. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że mała Anette miała pół roku. Panna Marticielli rzuciła Rod'a i ze łzami w oczach wyjechała._

Miała wielką ochotę wrócić teraz do Stanów i roześmiać mu się prosto w twarz. Rod dobrze wiedział, że panna Marticielli poszukiwała szczęścia. Porównywał ich często do siebie. Ona szukała szczęścia jeżdżąc po świecie, On malując obrazy. Przejechała paznokciem po kręgosłupie Severusa. Mężczyzna zamruczał z zadowolenia.

_Miała wielką ochotę wrócić do kraju, lecz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma do czego, ani tym bardziej do kogo wracać. Postanowiła odwiedzić jeszcze jedno państwo. Jedyne, które tak bardzo ją intrygowało. Po trzech latach spędzonych w Japonii poznała Gackta. Wtedy po raz trzeci obaliła tezę babci Aurelii. Święcie wierzyła, że to koniec jej wędrówki po świecie. Tutaj, tak daleko od domu, odnalazła swoje szczęście. Gackt był cudownym facetem, ale jak każdy miał wady. Największą z nich była jego słabość do muzyki. Wiedziała, że była inspiracją do większości jego piosenek, ale nie potrafiła się pogodzić z takim trybem życia. Ciągłe koncerty, występy charytatywne, wyjazdy ją męczyły. Kiedy Gackt wyjechał na długą trasę kocnertową, Paulette spakowała swoje rzeczy i wyjechała. To była odpowiednia pora na powrót do domu. Pierwszą osobą, jaką od razu odwiedziła był Severus. Kiedy otworzył jej drzwi pomyślała, że jej nie poznał. Stał w progu ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili powiedział z ironią w głosie „Miały być tylko cztery lata.". Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Przegadali pół nocy przy najlepszym giblińskim winie. Później, sama nie wiedziała jak, wylądowali w łóżku. _

Leżała wtulona w jego plecy i uśmiechała się. Delikatnie gładziła jego szorstką skórę opuszkami palców. Doszła w końcu do wniosku, że babcia Aurelia była niesamowitą kobietą. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że wyjazdy, poznane kraje, nowi znajomi, Nickie, Rod i Gackt to faktycznie elementy jej układanki. Kiedyś myślała, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak wieloelementowe puzzle, a tu się jednak okazało, że każda napotkana osoba, każde wspomnienie, słowo czy choćby spojrzenie są klockami do jednej całości. „Kocham Cię" – szepnęła prosto w plecy Severusa. Nie wiedziała, że mężczyzna już od dłuższej chwili próbuje zapamiętać jej zapach i lekki dotyk jak muśnięcie skrzydełkami motyla. Nie potrafił jej tego samego powiedzieć. Pomyślał tylko, że to on jest ostatnim elementem jej szczęśliwej układanki.


End file.
